Board
by Red Host
Summary: Yata broke his skateboard.


So I've never really done anything like posting a K project fic, so yah.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to GoRa and GoHands. I make no monetary profit off of this work.

* * *

"Hey...Misaki— Oi," the blue eyed male poked his finger at the shorter. "That's not gonna work."

"Shut up."

"There's no point."

"Shut u—"

"Just buy a new one."

Growing even more irritated now, the shorter held a part of his broken skateboard and slammed it against the taller male's face. That action had caused the taller to fall backwards, only saving himself by putting a hand behind him on a higher step, preventing the back of his from coming in contact with the stairs. The taller then gave the shorter male a sharp glare at the shorter. "What was that for?" the taller questioned, anger clear on his face.

"You're being annoying!"

"How?! It's a hopeless cause!"

"No its not!"

"It's broken!"

"It—... It just needs some gluing and a little bit of tape..."

Saruhiko heaved out a sigh. "It's broken in half. Tape and glue won't do anything. Just buy a new one," he reasoned out.

Misaki gave a small pout. "But... I don't have extra money."

"You bought a crepe not too long ago."

"That's food money! It's different..." he started to trailed off. "My jobs don't pay enough for me to buy whatever I want."

"Tch," Saruhiko clicked his tongue. "Say so from the start. Come on," he started to get up and walk down the steps. They were sitting in front of some weird looking store. "I'll buy one for you."

"Eh?"

"I'll buy a new one for yo—"

"I heard you the first time!" Misaki jumped up. "You don't have to do that!"

"You don't have money."

"To spare!" Misaki corrected the other.

"Then just let me buy you one since I _do_ have money to spare."

"But—"

"I want to do it," Saruhiko said in a stern tone. He turned to walk towards a store he knew that he had seen the ginger go to a few times.

Proceeding to walk down the steps, he started to walk beside his friend while saying a few things under his breath. "I could've gone a few days without a skateboard," he muttered.

Not failing to hear the ginger's comments, Saruhiko decided to reply. "Sure you could."

"I could!" Misaki countered.

"Uh-huh, totally," the younger said sarcastically. They were walking down the sidewalk arguing while making their way towards the store. Misaki was the loud one; always talking, so obviously, his comrades had memorized his voice by heart.

Not long after they had start to walk to the store, they heard footsteps coming from behind them. "Yata-san!" called a voice from behind the two arguing men. Yata whipped his head around to the sound of the familiar voice. There, he saw pretty-boy-Kamamoto Rikio , and Anna. The two of them walked up to the males, argument ceasing to a stop. "Haven't seen you in a long time! You and Fushimi made up?"

"Long time ago," Misaki replied.

Anna's gaze traveled towards the broken skateboard that Misaki was holding onto. Rikio noticed this action, and he followed her gaze. Noticing the skateboard's condition, his gaze flicked back up to the ginger. "You broke it again...How?"

"That's none of your business!" Misaki shouted.

Anna took it upon herself to answer that question. "He was trying to do a trick... and fell."

Rikio looked at Misaki with concern and quickly replied, "Are you okay?!"

"What does it look like?" the ginger responded rather fiercely. Misaki let out a sigh. "So why are you two in this area?"

"We were just walking around," Rikio replied. "There's usually a lot of crepe places around here, so we were planning on dropping by one of them," he added.

Feeling a little left out, Saruhiko grabbed onto Misakis wrists and pulled him away from the other two. "We're busy," he said in a monotone voice.

"Eh— Hey!" Misaki tried to break free of the other pulled him away, but the other had a tight grip on his wrist and he didn't feel like getting it bruised today. As they were now walking away from Rikio and Anna, Misaki started to mumble insults at the other underneath his breath. "Rude."

"I thought you wanted a new skateboard."

"I do!"

"Then stop getting sidetracked."

Misaki smacked the other across the head, but not hard enough to actually hurt him. "Saying hi to Rikio and Anna is not called getting sidetracked! It's called being a normal human being."

"Say hi to them later."

"Saru... You're weird."

"And you're the one to talk," the taller rolled his eyes.

Soon enough, they came into the part of the town that was lined with all sorts of different shops. They kept walking until they came in front of the skateboard shop. It was called some weird name that the two didn't even bother to look at. You could already see racks of skateboards and hats stacked through the window.

Stepping into the store, with the bell chiming, a waft of air hit them with a different scent: rubber. But the smell was also mixed with other various scents such as the smell of leather coming from the hats. The rubber smell came mostly from the far corner of the store where they kept different parts of skateboards, such as the wheels and screws.

Now looking around, they began to search for a new skateboard to the gingers liking. Saruhiko took one side of the store, while Misaki, the other. Saruhiko was mostly looking at the plain ones for his friend, sometimes debating if he should get one with a white back to it. Misaki was looking at the ones with various designs on it. As Saruhiko looked over his shoulder and saw this, he let out a small sigh and grabbed the one with a plain white background. "Misaki," he drawled. "I found one for you."

"Already?!" Misaki was fast to jump up in front of him, already examining at what kind of board he was holding. And to his disappointment, it was plain. "That?"

"Yeah. You can spray paint a design on it later," he reasoned. "I'm buying it." Saruhiko was already walking up to the cash register before the other could respond to him. Pulling out his wallet, he paid for it and looked back at the other. "Aren't you coming to test it out?"

"Ah— I'm coming!" Misaki ran to catch up with the other as he exited the shop. "The usual spot?"

Saruhiko nodded and they started to head towards a park.

Once they had got there, they realized it seemed bigger than usual. That was to be expected though; they were basically the only people there. Saruhiko passed the skateboard over to the shorter, and he had caught it with ease. Misaki was already starting to take off, running at a fast pace whilst throwing his board to the ground and mounting it. The board traveled smoothly across the floor, so Misaki decided to do some tricks.

The dark haired male was watching from afar as the other got used to the feeling of the new skateboard. He thought he was at a good distance, until Misaki went hurling towards him at full speed. The ginger crashed into his friend, and they both landed on the ground with a thump, the skateboard flying off to the side. Misaki's gaze instantly flickered over to where the board was, and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was still in perfect condition.

Underneath the ginger, laid the taller male, groaning as the others body weight put pressure on his own body. Saruhiko pushed the other off of him with even more groaning, to which Misaki simply rolled off of him.

"Stop bitching," Misaki said.

"You crashed into me—"

"The skateboards okay," he said, and quickly got up to go practice again.

"Idiot."

"I HEARD THAT!"


End file.
